Different Types of Hugs! (SequelShipping)
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: A word-generator challenge in which randomly generated adjectives is placed before the word "hug" five times and is then written a short drabble for; no matter how ridiculous or awkward. SequelShipping. Fluff


**RULES:  
1. Pick one couple/pairing for this challenge  
2. Go onto an adjective generator where you can place a word after the generated one  
**(^ I found that the one of Wordgenerator worked best)**  
3. Type the word "hug" in the after box.  
4. Grab a notepad and write down five of the options selected to you.  
5. Start writing!**

EXTRA:  
1. You have ten re-tries as a whole.  
2. If you do not understand/know the received adjective you CANNOT redo; you need to look up the word if this is the case.  
3. Ten is the amount you must have- no more and no less.

* * *

**_1. Kindly Hug~_**  
"You know...I'm so glad that we can hang out like old times again!" Rosa exclaimed, her bright blue eyes locked onto the lake a minute or so away from her house. It had been ages since the pair was able to sit at the edge of the body of water, side by side, with a content and somewhat happy feel that the two _knew_ was mutual. Glancing over to his best friend, the bluenette smiled slightly; a warm feeling finding its way into his chest.

"In all honesty, Rosa, I'd say that the thing I missed the most on m- our journey was just relaxing." He explained in a voice that was not loud nor quiet; a normal level. Rosa raised an eyebrow at Hugh, supressing a set of giggles.

"So you agree with me then?"  
"Yeah, I guess. But, you know...you know that I know you knew what I was thinking; you _always_ do."  
Rosa scoffed loudly at the bluenette as she twirled her brown hair around her finger.  
"Typical men."  
"Yeah but I'm right, you know." Hugh replied back, a confident look taking over his face as a comfortable silence swept past them. Sighing heavily, Rosa got up hesitantly and looked down at the bluenette; kicking his leg gently with her foot.

"Well," The brunette reached up and stretched her arms above her head. "I'm gonna go home now or something. "And I guess you are too...?"  
"Sure. I have to go check on Hana anyway." Hugh said as he stood up and faced the girl, a small smile taking over his face. Rosa smiled back at the red-eyed boy happily before giving the young man a quick- and friendly- hug.

"Okay...see ya!"

* * *

**_2. Puny Hug~_**  
Hugh stared up at the ceiling of his room with a blank expression on his face; obviously in deep thought over something. The carpet he sat on was comfortable, despite its appearance, yet it wasn't quite as comforting as he wanted it to be.  
In fact the relaxed feeling in his room wasn't even enough to soothe him from his silent and internal weeping; something he did more often than outwardly crying but rarely enough so that most people forgot about it.

"Hugh?"

"Big brother?"

"Hana, I thought you said he was here?" "I swear he was, Rosa! Let's keep looking!"  
..._SLAM!_  
"Found yo- Hey, are you okay big brother?!" A small girl asked quickly, shock surging through her body at the sight of her brother. Rosa peered in from the side of the doorway, trying to get a look into the bedroom that she considered her 'back-up' bedroom. But as the eldest girl finally saw what was happening, the wide smile on her face immediately fell off of her face.  
She knew this state of her best friend all too well.  
Tapping the younger girl on the shoulder, Rosa motioned to the girl with eyes to leave the room- to which Hana nodded and ran out of the room quickly; shutting the door quietly. Taking an uncertain glance back at the door, Rosa walked over the side of Hugh; pursing her lips into a tight line as she thought of what to say.

"...What's wrong now?"

"Oh, come on, Hugh! Are you even alive?!" Rosa burst, waving a hand in front of the bluenette's face.  
However, much to the blue-eyed girl's dismay, Hugh remained unmoving and dead silent; barring the sound of his breathing.  
kneeling down in front of her best friend, Rosa grumbled to herself in frustration at his silence. Taking a deep breath the girl moved closer so that her kneecaps touched the boy's shins and wrapped her arm around his neck in a weak and small hug; a blush taking over her face as the bluenette unconsciously returned the hug with the same amount of force.  
As the two sat- locked in their hug- in complete silence, Hugh sighed heavily.

"...Rosa. This is the most pathetic hug you've ever given me."  
And, despite the friendly insult, Rosa smiled brightly to herself.

* * *

**_3. Unkempt Hug~_**  
The light shone through the blind-covered window in thin spots, causing an unequal pattern to form on the carpet of Rosa's room. On the ground laid two sleeping bags; one black and the other a light pink.  
Only a fool wouldn't know who's bag was who's.  
Rolling around so that she was lying on her stomach, Rosa looked around her bedroom in a way that showed that she by no means tired whatsoever. Taking the moment on silence to completely wake up, the girl turned her head to face Hugh who was still, usurpingly, asleep.  
She couldn't help but laugh at the messy state of the bluenette's hair. However, she was in no position to laugh as a giant knot had formed at the back of hair; starting from the bottom of her head to the tips of her hair.  
Great. Just great.

"Hugh!" Rosa whispered harshly, watching as the boy remained entangled in the dark sleeping bag. The brunette hated being up by herself.

"Hugh! Wake up!"

"Oh shit! Team Plasma-"  
"_WHAT?!_" The messy-haired Hugh yelled, springing upright from the sleeping bag and looking around the room; his guard completely up. Rosa covered her mouth with her hand as a set of loud laughs escaped through her lips.  
What made the messy-haired girl laugh even more was her best friend's next reaction.

"Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" He yelled once more, shooting out of the bean bag. The red-eyed boy stared down at the sight of his best friend gasping for air on the ground from the set of laughter. Racing over to the brunette, Hugh scooped her up into a messy hug; a sense of relief washing over him as he held the girl close.

"Are you okay?! Why the hell are you gasping?!"

* * *

**_4. Exuberant Hug~_**  
"Hugh! Hugh!" Rosa called out, running over to her closest friend. "I'm so happy today! Catch me!"  
As if on cue, Hugh turned around just in time to hold his arms and partially catch the female brunette.  
_Thud._

"Ha! You caught me!" Rosa cheered, nuzzling her head into his chest while giggling like an idiot. As the girl tightened her hold on the red-faced boy, Hugh sighed in a mix of relief and embarrassment.

"What kind of..._friend_ would I be if I didn't?" The boy shifted slightly, not exactly liking the pain that shot up through his spine from the fall onto the pavement. "Besides, why are you so happy anyway?"  
Rosa looked up at the bluenette's face as a light blush overtook her and smiled at him.

"H-Huh? Oh, it's because I'm here with you! Well not just that; you're also in a good mood and that makes me even more happy!"  
Hugh muttered a small 'Is that so?' before a light red colour dyed his cheeks. Rosa nodded happily before lying her head back down right over the are where the boy's heart was.

"HEY!" A familiar voice yelled out at the two. Rosa's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice.  
_'Not him...'_ The two thought at the same time, trying to ignore the younger boy's presence.

"GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!"

**_5. Long Hug~_**  
"Oh, stop being such a Negative Nancy, Rosa!" Carolyn exclaimed, pushing her daughter towards the middle of the dance floor; not caring if she knocked over a couple along the way.  
"But Muuuum!"  
"Oh don't you 'Muuuum' me! Besides, I found you the best dance partner; you'll love me for it!" Rosa's mother exclaimed, turning around and running off, leaving Rosa in the middle of the dance floor. Alone. Surrounded by couples.

"Come on, big brother! Please? just for me?"  
"Okay, fine, but only for you." Hugh muttered, also walking over to the middle of the dance floor; accidentally knocking over a few people on the way there.  
As the bluenette made his way to the centre, his eyes landed on his best friend; immediately brightening his mood.

"Why are you here, Rosa?" He asked, making the girl jump out of her skin. Rosa turned around and rubbed the back of her head nervously.  
"Oh, me? I was dragged here by my Mum..." She explained quickly, her eyes focusing on the red-eyed boy. "Forgive me for saying this but I get the feeling that she was trying to set me up with you _again_."  
"You don't say?" Hugh remarked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Glancing to the side, the bluenette caught the sight of the girl's mother and his younger sister watching eagerly; each holding a handful of money.

"I think they've made a bet too." He stated, turning back to face Rosa. The female brunette sighed tiredly and placed a hand on her head.  
"What in the world could they be betting on anyway? I hate it when people leave me out of things."  
Hugh stepped towards the girl and smirked slightly; worrying his best friend somewhat.

"Then maybe we should give them something to bet about." He explained, making the female brunette smile widely in return.  
"Yeah! I have a feeling that they want us to dance but we know that you can't d-"  
"It's not that I can't; it's just that I don't want to."  
"Whatever! You have two left feet!" Rosa shook her head in frustration. "Anyway, so you can't dance, but they want us to dance... So here's what we'll do..."

Carolyn stood with a large amount of money in her hand, watching her daughter and her old friend's son intently.  
"I told you, Hana, they won't dance." She said, holding out her free hand. "So fork over the cash."  
Hana laughed and shook her head quickly.  
"Just wait."

...

"So, you're sure this'll work, right?" Hugh asked slowly, blushing at the small distance between him and his best friend. Rosa nodded and gestured over to the many other couples.  
"Yep! If it looks like those couples over there then we should be fine!" She explained, smiling brightly. Hugh took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's do this." He said slowly, pulling Rosa into a close hug. The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around the bluenette's neck and the two started to move extremely slowly. From afar, the pair looked as if they were in fact dancing.

"Ha! Told you so! Gimme the money!" Hana cheered, snatching the four fifty-dollar notes out of the adult woman's hand. Carolyn grumbled to herself.  
"Fine, but I bet that they won't kiss."  
Hana raised an eyebrow. "You're on."

"Hey, Hugh," Rosa started, looking up at the red-eyed boy's face. Hugh looked down slightly at the girl and made a small 'hmmm' sound in response.  
"This...this isn't awkward for you, right?" She asked, her usual smile taking over her face. The bluenette shook his head and instead placed his head on the girl's shoulder gently.  
"Nah."  
-


End file.
